


agressive negotiations

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fights, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam and Teal'c move out things heat up. But they don't really get anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	agressive negotiations

After Sam and Teal’c moved out of the dorm, leaving Jack and Daniel behind, things got decidedly more physical.

Not that they were having sex now, no, Jack still refused and with Sam gone to diffuse the tension the two men got more and more tense.

The occasional barb turned into regular arguments which finally had their peak one Thursday afternoon when Daniel had finally reacted to one more teasing insult about his lack of sex by smacking Jack across the face.  
Of course the older had smacked right back, landing a firm punch on Daniel’s shoulder and that had been it.

Punch had followed punch and once they’d fallen to the ground they’d begun trying to hold each other down, turning and twisting until they hit the bed and Jack used the momentary pause to pin Daniel down, straddling the younger’s hips and holding his arms down.

“Told ya, you’d be the one beneath me in the end”, he said, panting and smirking down at Daniel, who just kept glaring.

“So? I am not against you riding me”, he breated out, bucking his hips up. He couldn’t help but grin when Jack shuddered on top of him.

“Fuck you”, Jack hissed and tightened his grip on Daniel’s wrists painfully. But the brown-haired just stayed in place, rocking his hips up again.

Jack ground down firmly and grinned when Daniel hissed.

“I’d rather fuck you”, Daniel said, ignoring the almost painful pressure of the older pressing him down.

“No”, Jack said firmly, angrily. He couldn’t believe the other. Wasn’t it enough that he kept annoying the hell out of him? Did he have to constantly taunt him?

“Why not?”, Daniel asked, trying to get a grip on his temper again even as he rocked his hips up slowly, grinding his crotch against Jack’s.

“Because I won’t just roll over for you”, Jack hissed, ignoring the insistant pressure against his crotch.

“I never asked you to”, Daniel panted back, trying for once to jerk his hands free so he could roll them over.

“No, you just expect it”, Jack said angrily, tightening his grip and putting more of his weight on his arms, holding the younger in place.

“No I don’t”, Daniel argued. He knew it was stupid to try fight with the older since Jack was in far better shape, but he didn’t care. He wanted this solved and maybe finally they could get to the fucking. Because there was no way Jack wasn’t thinking about it as well.

“Then why won’t you let me fuck you?”, Jack asked, looking at Daniel expectantly. He could see the flush, the mixture of shame and anger that this question had already evoked the last ten times he’d voiced it.

“Because I’m a dominant. I can’t just let you fuck me”, Daniel reasoned. He knew it was a rather futile and petty argument, but still. Jack was a submissive and he had no intention to enter in a relationship with the older without making the point clear.

Jack snorted and shook his head, quickly moving off Daniel and over to his bed.

“Get over yourself, Danny. You’re not changed yet, so who knows, maybe you’ll end up beneath me and then we’ll see who’ll be getting fucked”

Daniel gave a low growl and sat up, rubbing his wrists even as he watched Jack viciously push the buds of his mp3-player into his ears, turning his back to him.

So Jack was up to sulking again. Shaking his head Daniel went over to his desk to snatch up a book on old Egyptian. He’d just read a bit and before he knew it Jack would be back to annoy him. And maybe until then his hard-on would have gone down and he’d be a little calmer.


End file.
